


Fictober Shorts: Noveria on a Monday

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [28]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt28: “Do I have to do everything around here”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Noveria on a MondayPair: Malcolm / AshleyRating: T
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 2





	Fictober Shorts: Noveria on a Monday

It was definitely a Monday, it had to be. The simple tasks were turning into drama no matter how Malcolm Shepard planned everything out. The sense of irritation seemed to be flowing down to his crew. Especially right now as they landed in Noveria and had to prove who they were, jump through a dozen hoops, and hand in forms in triplicate. So it was almost no surprise when the guards on the door pulled their weapons and demanded to know who they were.  
“I’m a Spectre, name's Commander Shepard.”   
“Horse crap, Maám.” the elegant comment by the guard next to what appeared to be the one in charge pretty much summed up this entire exchange.  
“Please surrender your weapons..” the one in charge requested at least she seemed polite.  
“Back off,” Ash demanded, her eyes going to that one guard particularly.   
Well, it was going so well and all. Malcolm drew his weapon, Ash and Liara followed suit and soon they had a standoff. Malcolm was confident his crew were up for the task, taking out a few guards would hardly bother them  
"I will keep my gun, thank you."  
"You have until the count of three. One,"   
Malcolm saw Ash check for cover out of the corner of his eye.  
"Two…"   
Liara prepared her biotics, glowing blue against the cold Noveria morning.  
"Thr…"  
"Stand down Ms Matsuo. Their identity is verified, and spectres are permitted to carry weapons" In the nick of time they were granted entry.  
"Well, i hope your business here is less confrontational."  
Malcolm shrugged and headed upstairs, setting off the scanners as they went.  
"Don't worry, they are weapon scanners. Welcome to Port Hanshan, my name is Gianna Parasini, do you have any questions?  
"Yeah, any unusual visitors lately?"  
"Only Lady Benezia, she arrived and passed through some days ago."  
"Passed through? Where is she now?"  
"At our peak 15 research station, but the weather has made it difficult to travel.  
"Then that’s where we are going."  
"You will need to see administrator Analois for a pass."  
"Ok, can we go in now?" Monday all day apparently.  
"Yes of course."

"She's here, she's actually here…" Liara had gone a slightly lighter blue but was still with Shepard.  
"Liara? You ok?"  
"I imagine you want to talk to me Shepard…" she asked her eyes wide and blue. Shepard imagined she was aware of the effect even on people, m3n particularly even though she had spent ages at dig sites.  
"Are you still sure about this? Things can look different when you are up against it." He could see Ash roll her eyes a little then composed herself. It was no small task to face off against your mother or any family. "If it came down to it, who would you shoot?"  
"I meant what I said I am with you all, the way Shepard." Liara replied with the same shocked expression on her face " I understand if you have doubts, I can return to wait on the Normandy, but, " she drew in a deep breath "I would like a chance to talk to her, maybe I can get her to change her mind?"   
"Alright. I trust you." Malcolm hoped that trust was not misplaced, "Let’s see if we can get out of here first."  
The first stop was a vendor, in hopes of selling whatever it was that weighed so much in his kitbag that he carried with him... Naturally, that vendor, the only one available was a Hanar.  
"Oh lordy." Ash murmured eyeing Malcolm, she knew that out of all the races he had met Hanar was his least favorite to deal with.  
For Malcolm, it was just another sign it was Monday. It was worse when the Hanar greeted him as a spectre then in the next few seconds proceeded to get some delivery or other.   
"Why exactly would I break the law for you?"   
"This one can pay you to retrieve the item."  
", and who is this special customer?"  
"This one prefers you not to know, that one has a temper."  
"Krogan then" Ash muttered  
"I am the one running a risk here…" Malcolm was about done with the jellyfish talking in circles.  
"This one’s customer is a Krogan bounty hunter of some repute. Please do not hold this one in bad esteem."  
"Fine." Malcolm grimaced " Now let me shop."   
"This one would be glad to show you their wares."   
Malcolm emptied his bag feeling lighter as they turned and walked out, back towards the Normandy to retrieved the item.   
"I can’t stand Hanar!"   
"Did you know they train Drell to be their assassins?"Liara offered.  
"Figures. Those giant jellyfish would make poor soldiers."  
"What..is a jellyfish?"   
"Here Liara" Ash pulled up the extranet in her omnitool, grabbing the image of a large jellyfish and displaying it in its holographic glory.  
"Oh." Liara nodded, "they were apparently up-lifted by the Protheans.."  
"So… you are saying they are actually stupid jellyfish?", the two women were giggling when Shepard returned.  
Of all the aliens on the Normandy, Liara was one of his favorites so seeing Ash losing some of her hard edges was refreshing to him.  
It might even save the day.  
That was until they returned to the Hanar salesman with hi aa crate.  
"This one is pleased."   
Truly Malcolm felt something was missing from the transaction.  
" Don’t you think I deserve a little extra?"   
"This one can see you speak wisdom"   
The Hanar doubled the amount. 

Having made it in the door, they went to report to Anoleis the Administrator. This was apparently not a thing that most people had success with because the Salarian kept comparing each comment to time and value. Finally frustrated Malcolm walked out half ready to yell at someone.   
“Administrator Anoleis is not the only one with access to a pass.” Parasini the person who had made sure they could get in said her tone conspiratory “Speak to Lorik Qui’in in the bar.’”   
“Do I have to do everything around here?” Malcolm fumed as they headed for the bar.  
“Look it’s just a Monday on Noveria “ Ash pointed out as they got into the lift.  
“The work pay ratio is not worth it,” Malcolm muttered as they arrived at the top floor.  
“Oh excuse me Spectre…” Malcolm turned around and glares at the Asari who dares to step on his toes.   
“Let’s just get some coffee, Commander.” Ash pulled him physically over to a table to calm down. “No good doing Monday without a large coffee.”  
“Let me go get that order.” Liara volunteered she was gone for a short duration before returning with three cups of strong black coffee. Monday on Noveria was cold and irritating, the work would wait at least until they had recovered themselves.


End file.
